


cloud nine

by deathlytireddan



Series: bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: For the bingo square:2009Dan blushes, just a bit, darkening his already rosy cheeks. “I’m happy.”





	cloud nine

**Author's Note:**

> This is so gooey and sweet. I need to call a dentist!

Dan is stretched out on Phil’s bed, wearing only a pair of white underwear and Phil’s duvet, lazily pulled up against the side of his body that’s not against Phil’s. 

There’s a long, hot line of skin connecting them. It makes Phil’s chest feel like melted butter being poured over hot popcorn. 

He’s got his cheek resting on Dan’s chest, listening to the gentle thumping under his ear. He shifts a little, moving his arm tighter across Dan’s body. The heartbeat jumps and then settles again. Dan moves closer and pushes his nose into Phil’s hair. 

It’s still damp with sweat, but Dan doesn’t seem to mind. Phil watches Dan’s stomach move up and down, up and down. The way he’s laying, all stretched out like this, makes his hipbones pop out. Phil wants to put his mouth on them but that would mean moving, and he’s never doing that again. 

Dan whispers something into Phil’s hair. 

“Huh?” Phil twists up to look at him, probably jabbing him with his chin. 

Dan blushes, just a bit, darkening his already rosy cheeks. “I’m happy.”

Phil smiles, says it back, kisses the part of Dan’s collarbone Dan always jokes about filling with chocolate syrup, and wishes Dan didn’t sound so surprised. 

Phil heaves himself up, tired muscles protesting, and hooks a leg over Dan’s hip. He looks startled and pleased, and his big hands cover Phil’s back.  
  
“What’s up?” 

Phil mumbles into Dan’s chest, mouths up his neck and tries to distract him with a good, long kiss, but Dan holds his chin, meets his gaze stubbornly. “What.”

Phil huffs. “You sounded surprised. When you said that.”

"Oh." Dan looks like he doesn't know what to say to that, but he also doesn't look away from Phil. Not like before, the first couple time they met. It soothes the sting to know Dan is already more comfortable with him, with this thing they have.

"I want you to be happy to be all the time," Phil breathes, and then Dan is pulling them together and kissing hard, harder, panting something out into Phil's mouth. Phil doesn't know what, but he thinks he gets the meaning.

Eventually, when their sweat has dried and returned and then dried again, they settle back down, Dan on his chest instead. He yawns hugely. "Ugh, I need to brush my teeth."

Phil laughs. "Brush your teeth?" He'd think taking a shower, or at least wiping off a bit was higher on the list of priorities. 

"Yep," Dan says, sitting up suddenly. "My breath is awful. Wonder why?" He grins. 

Phil shoves at him. "Shut up." He's full of a warm, pleased glow. Dan grins at him, big and bright.

Whatever strange mood, or feeling, or odd sense of sadness Dan's surprise at being happy had given him is gone, but he still thinks about it as he convinces Dan to get into the shower. 

They take turns washing each other's hair and getting another good feel of each other, just for the sake of knowing they can reach out and touch, without anything in the way. 

Phil promises himself, as he watches Dan fall asleep quicker than he's ever seen before, he'll love this boy to death and hug or kiss any bit of that surprise away until its all gone.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/187783858115/cloud-nine)


End file.
